


Behind Closed Doors

by angelofthequeers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Awesome Sam, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, But no regrets!, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, I was totally pressured into this, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Pie, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wanted all of the smutty goodness that Dean and Cas get up to in 'Moments'? You got it! An assortment of NSFW moments between the two, ranging from heavy making out and petting to full-blown smut. Complete for the moment because I've left the 'Moments' 'verse behind but more may be added sporadically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking it Slooooow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> So here’s the more…physical version of Moments that I promised ;) Some will be extensions of the more suggestive Moments, while others will just be random bits of smut or romance that I think of. Reading Moments isn’t necessary for this fic; all you need to know is that it’s canon divergent after S10, with Charlie surviving and Cas giving up his grace to get rid of the Mark of Cain, and Sam’s got a girlfriend called Rose from prompt 27 onwards. It also might not be in chronological order like Moments is but I’m that obsessive that some probably will be. Updates will be sporadic so don’t hold your breath for daily updates like Moments.
> 
> This one is set after Slow (13) but before Blow (34). Hey, that rhymes!

**1\. Taking it slooooow**

Dean couldn’t breathe. Where the hell had Cas learned to do this?

It had only taken a month after their agreement to take it slow before the couple had succumbed to their raging lust (and boners) and begun to move on to the heavy petting. Then, tonight, Cas had announced that he was ready to ‘begin engaging in giving Dean orgasms and receiving them in turn’ and dammit, he’d just had to do that at the dinner table, hadn’t he? Dean had choked on his beer and Sam had spat out his food and hurriedly told Cas that ‘this wasn’t dinner table stuff’ and to ‘not discuss any aspect of his brother’s sex life in front of him’. They’d then bidden a quick retreat to their bedroom and then – and then, after ripping all of their clothes off, this had happened.

“Caaaaaasssss,” Dean groaned, clenching his fists in the sheets. Cas just smiled angelically and gave his dick another stroke, making Dean bite his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood. “Dammit, Cas!”

“Do you like this, Dean?” Cas said. “Is this pleasurable?”

“Is this – _is this pleasurable_?” Dean choked. “How about I kick you in the face if you ask that again?”

“I just want to know that I’m doing it right,” Cas said, stroking Dean’s dick again. Dean made a small noise and arched into the touch.

“I don’t think it’s possible to do it wrong,” he squeaked. Cas smiled and increased his speed and Dean turned his head and groaned into the pillow, feeling the tell-tale tingling at the base of his spine that signalled the build-up to his release. “C’mon, Cas, faster!”

Cas was more than happy to comply and Dean began to writhe around, overwhelmed by the sensations building in his body and Cas’ firm but soft hands stroking up and down the shaft, inexperienced yet perfect. Sex hadn’t felt this good since – well, since Lisa! One-night stands and jerking himself off didn’t come close! Dean could feel his orgasm approaching…he was climbing the giant wave…and then Castiel added a small twist of his wrist, his thumb brushing over Dean’s slit, and Dean absolutely lost it. He howled as pleasure exploded in every nerve and cell of his body, igniting and lighting him on fire, and as he spurted thick white ropes all over Castiel, his muscles seized up and his head tossed from side to side.

“CAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!” he cried. As he began to sink back down from his orgasm, his breathing stuttery and uneven, he shakily fumbled around for Cas’ hand and gripped it in his own sweaty one. Once the tremors in his muscles had begun to die down, he pulled Cas’ hand towards him and pressed a fumbling kiss to it.

“Damn, Cas,” he gasped. “Where the hell’d you learn to do _that_?”

“I was an angel, Dean.” Cas looked absolutely pleased with himself. “I know all about the mechanics of sex. I just had not experienced them until recently. I didn’t know that they could be this…pleasurable. Even the intercourse I shared with April was not this…potent.”

He looked down at his pants, where his own dick seemed to be struggling to get free. Dean pushed himself into a sitting position, looking at Cas’ crotch with a predatory eye.

“Well, lemme show you just how ‘potent’ it can be, then.”


	2. Blow: Behind the Curtain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Just an extension of prompt 34 (Blow)! I also feel weird writing out explicit terms because I’ve been writing 4 months of cleaner prompts so yeah ^_^
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**2\. Blow: behind the curtain**

Dean was on Castiel the minute their bedroom door clicked shut, shoving Castiel up against it and smashing their lips together. Castiel groaned and kissed back with equal force, his hands automatically coming up to cup Dean’s face. Dean flattened his body against Castiel’s, pinning him to the door, and Castiel felt a surge of hot blood race through him when he felt the bulge in Dean’s pants pressing against his leg.

“Damn you!” Dean cursed, fumbling to undo Castiel’s shirt buttons. “Why d’you have to wear shirts with tiny buttons?”

Castiel just chuckled and, trying to ignore how his heart was racing, tried to help Dean undo his buttons but Dean just slapped his hands away. Undeterred, Castiel simply focused on pulling Dean’s jacket and plaid shirt off before slipping his hands under Dean’s T-shirt to trail his hands over his human’s toned torso. Dean groaned and tugged at Castiel’s shirt, finally managing to get the buttons undone, and Castiel pulled back to let Dean slip the shirt off. Dean then quickly took his own T-shirt off before gripping Castiel’s shoulders and, gently but firmly, steering him towards their bed, kissing Castiel on and around the mouth sloppily.

When the back of his legs hit the bed, Castiel allowed himself to fall backwards onto the memory foam mattress. Dean immediately crawled onto the bed and on top of him, kissing him harder than before. Castiel could feel his penis stiffening and he instinctively thrust upwards, trying desperately to rut against Dean and seek some delicious friction. But Dean just chuckled into the kiss and pulled back.

“Sorry, Cas, but you’re not letting go that easily,” he said, settling back to sit on Castiel’s thighs. Castiel whined and thrust his hips but he was only met with thin air; Dean was sitting too far down on his legs. “You won’t be able to get it back up so I can…blow you.”

Dean seemed nervous, so Castiel took a deep breath and forced himself to overcome the lust clouding his mind.

“Are you sure about this, Dean?” he said. “You seem nervous, so I can wait if you –”

“Oh, hell no!” Dean bent down and kissed Castiel furiously. “I’ve waited long enough! Are _you_ sure, Cas?”

Castiel paused to think. Was he ready? He and Dean had only stimulated each other with their hands so far and that was definitely very pleasurable. But Castiel wanted more…he wanted to know what ‘blowing’ was and if it could feel far better!

“I’m sure,” he said. “Blow me, Dean.”

Dean let out a noise that sounded like a groan and a roar and he tangled his hands in Castiel’s hair and attacked his mouth. Castiel’s heart began to beat even faster, sending waves of lust and hot arousal surging through his blood, and he gripped Dean’s biceps, fitting his hand over his mark on Dean’s shoulder, and reciprocated with equal force. After a few minutes of rough kissing, Dean broke contact with Castiel’s lips in order to kiss the corners of his mouth, before pressing kisses down Castiel’s jaw and throat. When Dean nibbled at one of Castiel’s sensitive spots, Castiel let out a whimpering groan and threw his head back to give Dean better access.

“So predictable,” Dean murmured, biting gently to leave a mark – a hickey, he called them. “I got all your sweet spots, Cas. All your sweet spots above the waist. Time to see just how sweet you are with my mouth down below.”

He trailed kisses down Castiel’s chest, pausing to suckle on his nipples briefly. He was clearly impatient to ‘blow’ Castiel because he didn’t linger like he normally did, though Castiel wasn’t complaining. He was already hot and sweaty and shaking, trying to concentrate on breathing so as to avoid passing out, and it didn’t help when Dean began to kiss the hipbones jutting out of his pants.

“You ready?” Dean said, licking around the waistband of Castiel’s slacks. Castiel groaned out what must have been an intelligible-enough affirmative because Dean unbuttoned the slacks and pulled them and his boxers down, freeing his swollen erection. Castiel felt his breath hitch; it wasn’t anything Dean hadn’t done before but his mouth had never been so close to Castiel’s genitals before and the ex-angel began to shake even harder in anticipation, an idea of what ‘blowing’ must be forming in his head.

The next moment, his back arched and he let out a cry as he felt something hot and wet envelop his penis. He heard Dean snicker, which just sent unbelievable sensations resonating from his groin, and Castiel bit back an overwhelmed sob at just how _good_ it felt! Why hadn’t it ever felt like this before, with April?

“Oh!” he choked out. “Blowing – it is – it’s just – oral stimulation – a modern term –”

He felt Dean’s mouth pull back.

“You okay, Cas? Not too much?”

“Y-You won’t be okay if you don’t – if you don’t keep doing that!” Castiel growled, trying to channel a little of his former warrior self. Dean just laughed and took Castiel’s stiff, hard penis in his mouth again and the ex-angel scrabbled to clutch at the sheets before Dean took his hands and laid them on his head. Castiel immediately gripped the dark blond strands tightly, nearly pulling them out of Dean’s head as Dean’s tongue swirled around the extremely sensitive head of Castiel’s penis.

“Dean!” he groaned, pulling Dean’s hair even harder. As the pleasure grew and fire began to pool in his belly, Castiel let out a choked, sobbing cry and his head whipped from side to side as he tried desperately to cope with the sensations in his body. They were so much more intense than when Dean just used his hands!

Castiel was both surprised and relieved that he didn’t last too long. He hazily made out Dean taking in his penis all the way to the base and felt him swallow and that sensation around him was what sent him over the edge. As his climax hit with the force of a tonne of bricks, Castiel bellowed, “DEEEEAAAANNNN!” and squeezed his eyes shut, white fireworks exploding in his vision. He was thrashing around, trying as hard as he could to cope with the overwhelming pleasure, murmuring Dean’s name over and over again as Dean swallowed his release, and soon his orgasm began to die down and he relaxed into the bed, covered in a sheen of sweat.

“That – that was very – very – pleasurable,” he panted, his trembling hands releasing Dean’s hair as his human pulled his pants back up for him. He felt as though his limp, shaking body was sinking into the mattress and Dean just laughed and crawled up to lie down next to Castiel.

“And that, Cas, is what blowing is,” he said. “Best blowjob ever or what?”

Cas somehow managed to nod. He could feel black beginning to seep into his vision and, alarmed, he struggled to sit up. He had to return the favour to Dean! He’d felt just how aroused Dean was before! But Dean just pushed him back down.

“Take it easy, Cas,” he said. “You just nearly screamed the place down.”

“But – I have to blow you,” Castiel said. “You did it to me –”

Dean just shook his head, a fond smile on his face, and leaned down to kiss Castiel. His lips, streaked with a white substance that Castiel recognised as his ejaculate, tasted salty and musky and Castiel felt a thrill of pleasure shoot through him upon realising that it was his own taste – that he had marked Dean as his!

“Plenty of time for that later,” Dean said, running a hand through Castiel’s hair. “You still fall asleep every time you come so you’ll probably just doze off and head-butt me in the nuts.”

Castiel laughed weakly, recognising it as a joke. But Dean’s words had reassured him and so he didn’t fight the post-orgasmic sleep that was creeping up on him, allowing himself to fall asleep to the sensation of Dean holding him close.


	3. Consummation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I HAD to write a follow-up to Marriage (139). Only a fool would not. And I'm sorry about the wait but I've been so busy!
> 
> Thanks to Renie for your comment :)

**3\. Consummation**

"Nicer than our usual pads, right?" Dean said, gesturing around the cabin. Funds were limited and Dean and Castiel didn't want anything too fancy or expensive for their honeymoon anyway, so Sam, Charlie and Rose just booked them a nice cabin a few hours away in the Kansas wilderness, where it was quiet and perfect for them to be as loud as they wanted without anybody complaining.

"I like it very much," Castiel agreed, slowly walking inside and looking around. It was quite small, with only one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living area, but it was just perfect for their time away together. "It is small but suitable for our needs."

"Damn straight." Castiel heard Dean dump their bags on the floor behind him and then his stomach lurched and he let out a surprised cry when he turned around and Dean grabbed him and lifted him off the ground, hoisting him over his shoulder.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Cas exclaimed, unable to stop himself from laughing.

"Taking my new husband to the bedroom so that we can 'consummate our marriage'," Dean said, beginning to stagger in the direction of the bedroom. "What does it look like? It's tradition, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes," Castiel said breathlessly, his heart beginning to race. "It is tradition for – for a newlywed couple to consummate their marriage and ensure that it is binding."

"Good." Dean managed to stumble into the bedroom and then he carefully lowered Castiel down onto the bed. Castiel felt butterflies flutter inside his stomach at the wide grin on Dean's face and when Dean kneeled over him and began to attack his mouth, he reciprocated with equal force. He was giddy with euphoria. He was finally married to Dean! The feeling of belonging to Dean was unlike any other in the world and, suddenly frantic with need, he reached up and grabbed the lapels of Dean's suit jacket, pulling him even closer and thrusting up against Dean's leg. But Dean just pulled away, smirking.

"Oh, no you don't," he said as Castiel whined. "We've got all night, angel, and I'm gonna take this slow and give you the best night of your life."

He lay down, moulding his body against Castiel's, and began to kiss the ex-angel. Castiel cupped Dean's face as he kissed back and the two of them engaged in a lazy, unrushed make-out session, with Castiel feeling as though he was floating on clouds. His heart was racing, despite the slow pace of their kissing, and whenever they broke away for air, Castiel sucked in stuttery breaths.

Finally, at long last, Dean began to unbutton Castiel's shirt. He moved away from Castiel's mouth to trail kisses down his jaw and Castiel let out a little moan and tipped his head back to let Dean kiss down his throat.

"K-Keep going, Dean," he forced out, groaning again when Dean began to nip at his collarbone. Dean bit hard enough to leave a mark and then pulled back, grinning.

"Sit up, angel," he said. Castiel made a noise of complaint until Dean sat back, pulling Castiel with him, and pulled at Castiel's jacket. Catching on, Castiel quickly began to shrug his jacket off, leaving Dean to pull his own suit jacket off, and then he grabbed Dean's tie and pulled his human back for another fierce kiss. Somehow, they managed to undo each other's ties without even breaking the kiss and then Dean reached out and tugged Castiel's shirt off, leaving his top half bare.

"Take yours off," Castiel ordered breathlessly after fumbling with Dean's buttons with shaking hands. Smirking, Dean smoothly undid his own buttons, took his shirt off and then ground into Castiel's groin and swallowed his strangled moan with a kiss. Impatient and hungry for more, Castiel grabbed Dean by the shoulders and shoved him down into the bed before grinding against him, still kissing him. Dean made an odd noise and kissed back for a moment before lightly hitting Castiel's chest.

"T-Too fast, man," he said in a voice slightly higher than usual. "Won't last…"

Castiel made an irritated noise and began to kiss down Dean's chest. While suckling on one of Dean's nipples, he simultaneously undid Dean's slacks, unzipped them and yanked them down, Dean lifting his hips to help out. He then pulled away briefly so that he could get his own pants off and then bent back down to shower Dean's other nipple with attention.

"Caaaaaasssss," Dean gasped. "F-Fuck, man…"

Castiel smiled around Dean's erect nipple. Deciding that that was enough stalling, he planted kisses down Dean's taut stomach, Dean's fingers digging into his hips almost painfully, and when he got to Dean's boxers, he began to lick around the waistband without going any further.

"Stop teasing," Dean demanded.

"But we're taking this slow," Castiel teased, a smirk gracing his features. Dean growled in an animalistic way and, gripping Castiel's hips even tighter, he thrust up hard. Castiel cried out, his mind momentarily short-circuiting at the sensation, and Dean took advantage of this to turn the tables and end up on top of Castiel.

"Well, too bad," Dean said triumphantly. "Because now you're just turning me on way too much. I want you so fucking bad, Cas."

Castiel moaned helplessly, rutting into thin air as Dean tugged his boxers down with one swift move. He shivered as cool air hit his erect penis and tried to pull Dean down against him so that he had something to thrust against but Dean just smirked and lifted his hips even further so that he could pull his own boxers down. Now that both of them were naked, Dean shifted back so that he was straddling Castiel's thighs – Castiel shivering with arousal at the sight of Dean's swollen length – and bent down. Castiel's mind immediately exploded.

"D-Dean!" he choked, squeezing his eyes shut so that he could cope with the sensation of Dean's hot, wet mouth around his penis. He felt Dean smirk and then his human began to bob his head, taking Castiel's length even deeper. Castiel let out a strangled sob and tangled his fingers in Dean's hair, tugging as hard as he could without hurting him, and he thrust up into Dean's mouth. It wasn't long before he felt warmth start to pool in his stomach, so he reluctantly tugged Dean's hair until his human pulled away from his penis, a string of saliva keeping them connected.

"Too close?" Dean looked like the cat that got the cream. Castiel nodded shakily, waiting for a moment until his impending orgasm subsided, and then he growled and flipped them over.

"Just for that, I'm not going to touch your penis," he said, his heart racing and his cheeks flushing. "I'm going to fuck you and you're going to come without me laying one finger on you."

Dean groaned, his pupils dilated and his hair completely messed up.

"Keep talkin' dirty, angel," he panted. "Turns me on like nothin' else."

Castiel arched an eyebrow, something that he observed seemed to make Dean even more aroused. Dean grabbed Castiel by the biceps and tugged him down, kissing him and moaning into his mouth, and Castiel had to resist the urge to just simply grind down and end it there and then. He attempted to feel around on the ground for their bags without breaking the kiss before realising that they'd left their bags in the other room and groaning in disappointment.

"Stay there," he ordered, heaving himself off Dean. Dean swallowed and nodded, laying back as Castiel stormed into the next room and tore through his bag until he found the small bottle of lubricant. When he returned, Dean barely had time to grin before Castiel was back on top of him, kissing him passionately and doing his best to leave an impression of him in the mattress.

"Hurry up and do it," Dean demanded when Castiel pulled away and opened the bottle. Castiel's eyebrow rose again as he drizzled lubricant over his fingers.

"No," he said simply. "I do what I want, Dean. And I want you to be squirming and falling to pieces as I slowly take you apart and put you back together."

Dean let out a strangled groan and he tried to lean up and kiss Castiel again but Castiel just shoved him back into the bed.

"Do I have to tie you up, Dean?" he said. Dean stiffened and Castiel smiled smugly. He knew how much of a difficult decision it was; on the one hand, Dean loved being tied up as Castiel made him fall apart – why his human had a bondage kink, Castiel had no idea, but he wasn't complaining – but on the other hand, Dean loved being able to hold Castiel and love him as they made love.

"N-No," Dean finally said hoarsely. "Wanna hold you, Cas. Wanna love my angel. My husband."

Castiel smiled, butterflies erupting in his stomach, and he trailed a finger down the skin from Dean's balls to his hole. Dean bit his lip as Castiel trailed his finger around the puckered hole teasingly and then when Castiel finally pushed the finger in, a strangled cry escaped from Dean's mouth.

"Do you like that, Dean?" Castiel said, his voice deeper. Dean nodded, his hands fisting in the sheets until Castiel took pity on him and grabbed one of his hands. He inserted another finger and began to slowly pump them in and out of Dean, scissoring him wider, and Dean's breaths grew shakier and shallower.

"Do it now," he groaned. "Please, Cas. Need you. Want you. Want you to fuck me."

Hot blood surged through Castiel's body.

"Only because you asked so nicely," he said as primly as he could with his mind clouded over with lust. After removing his fingers from Dean, he coated his penis with lubricant and then, once he had lined himself up with Dean's hole, pushed in slowly. Dean immediately let out a long, loud moan.

"Move," he pleaded. Castiel just remained where he was, so Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist and tried to push him in deeper.

"As you wish." But he moved very slowly, barely thrusting in or out, and Dean gripped Castiel's hips again and dug his fingers in.

"Please!" He was almost crying and Castiel suddenly felt very powerful in that moment. Hardly anything could make Dean beg but he could! "C'mon, Cas! I-I'm your husband now. Don't t-torture me."

Castiel smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his human's forehead.

"I love you, Dean." And with that, he pulled back and snapped his hips forward in one sharp motion. Dean howled, his fingers gripping Castiel so hard that he was certain to leave bruises, and Castiel began to pound into Dean with deep, hard thrusts.

"L-Love you too, C-Cas," Dean whimpered, his back arching. "I l-love you s-s-so fucking much."

Still smiling, Castiel removed Dean's hands from his hips and pinned them on either side of Dean's head, their fingers clasping. He bent down, capturing his human's lips, and when he adjusted his angle slightly and Dean practically screamed into his mouth, he knew that he'd found Dean's sweet spot. Feeling fire erupt in his stomach, Castiel could tell that he wasn't going to last and so he began to thrust even harder, ensuring that he hit Dean's prostate with each thrust. Dean had been such a wonderful, amazing lover and Castiel was going to ensure that he came first, even without Castiel assisting him with a handjob!

When Dean seized up, Castiel knew that his husband had reached his climax. He broke the kiss and concentrated on thrusting, sending Dean over the edge with a loud, hoarse bellow. Dean yanked his hands away from Castiel's to grab his dark hair and tug him in for a searing kiss, biting at Castiel's bottom lip. This was enough to make Castiel's orgasm crash over him like a wave and he cried into Dean's mouth, feeling himself pump his release deep into Dean. Once his orgasm had faded, Castiel collapsed on top of Dean, his limbs no longer unable to support him. The two of them lay there together, panting and ignoring the mess between them.

"Fuck, I love you, Cas," Dean croaked. Castiel groaned in reply and pulled out so that he could fumble around on the floor for one of their shirts. His shaky hand landed on one of their jackets and, figuring that that was good enough, he grabbed it and used it to mop up the sticky mess between them.

"I love you too," Castiel said quietly, settling in against Dean's side. His limbs seemed to grow heavy with exhaustion and he had just enough energy to kiss Dean softly before succumbing to sleep, wrapped securely in his new husband's arms.


	4. Safe, Sane and Consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> I would've had this finished sooner but between Moments, work and my WIP fic (which currently has 34 completed chapters), I've been a bit busy! I've been meaning to do something like this for AGES and I'm so glad I finally got around to it! :D If this is popular then I might do a LOT more prompts like this ;)
> 
> Also, I'm no expert on BDSM. All I have are several amazing fanfics that I've read and my research (which took about half an hour before writing this), so don't hesitate to tell me if I've messed anything up!

**4\. Safe, sane and consensual**

Castiel frowned at the computer screen. When searching for more activities for him and Dean to do in bed, he'd never thought that this sort of thing could be considered sexually appealing. He didn't even know if Dean would enjoy it. Sure, Dean loved to 'bottom' and he loved to be controlled but Castiel wasn't sure if this would be appropriate. Dean was very masculine, after all, and between that and his natural instincts due to his upbringing and hunter life, Castiel didn't know if he would relinquish control in this way. But this took a lot of trust between both parties and Castiel immediately knew that he would trust Dean implicitly to do this to him, so maybe asking Dean was the best way to go – maybe Dean would agree if Castiel was the 'sub'.

His decision made, Castiel picked up Dean's laptop and headed for their room. To his relief, Dean was already there and his human grinned at him as he entered.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean said. Castiel took a nervous breath and sat down next to Dean.

"I…wish to try something new," he said. "And I understand if you do not wish to do it but I thought that it might…what's the phrase? 'Spice up our sex lives'."

Dean snickered.

"Give that here." He took the laptop from Castiel and began to scroll down. Castiel looked away when Dean's eyebrows furrowed, feeling embarrassed and trying not to show it.

"You've seriously been thinking about this?" Dean said. Castiel nodded, still not looking at Dean. "Hey. Look at me, angel."

Castiel reluctantly looked at Dean and saw that his human had a soft smile on his face, rather than looking repulsed or angry.

"I thought that it might be interesting," Castiel said quickly. "The essential principle of BDSM is 'safe, sane and consensual' – everything that we do would be as safe as possible, we would be of totally sound mind and nothing would be done without explicit consent. And we would both have a safe word to use in case we felt threatened or didn't like an activity –"

"Just lemme read, Cas," Dean interrupted. Castiel felt silent, allowing Dean to keep reading the information on the website. His face didn't give anything away and Castiel swallowed nervously when Dean finally looked up from the laptop.

"You seriously want this?" he said.

"Only if you do," Castiel said immediately. "I thought that it might be interesting and a change from the 'vanilla' sex that we have. Not that I'm bored with that because sex of any kind with you is always extremely pleasurable but –"

"Says here that we should write out a contract to outline what we're comfortable with and what we won't do," Dean said, squinting at the screen. Castiel froze. Was Dean really considering this? "Grab a pen and paper, Cas."

A wide smile split Castiel's face and he scrambled to find pen and a paper.

"Golden showers are out," Dean said straight away, scribbling something down on the right side of the paper. "We're not peeing on each other. That's gross. Anything to do with pee, poop, vomit…that's all out."

Castiel nodded. That was reasonable and the thought of urinating or defecating on Dean was just abominable.

"Flogging," he said. "And spanking. I would never feel comfortable hurting you like that. I know that some people derive pleasure from causing their partner pain but I could never hurt you, Dean."

"Yeah," Dean agreed heavily. "After Hell and all the crap we've been through…we've hurt each other too much, Cas. I'm not beating the crap outta you again, even if it's just role play. No flogging, spanking or torture."

"Minor pain is acceptable, though?" Castiel said. "Such as hair pulling and scratching and biting?"

"That stuff's cool. 'S just all the heavy crap that we're not doing."

"What about binding each other? What are your limits on that, Dean? I am perfectly happy to be bound in any way because I trust that you will not let me get hurt or take advantage of me in that way."

Dean swallowed and looked down.

"I – I trust you too, Cas." Heat blossomed in Castiel at Dean's admission of trust. "Just no being suspended, okay? I – that happened a lot in Hell. With chains and hooks and stuff. And that's another thing: can we not use chains?"

"Of course," Castiel said immediately. "No chains and no suspension. How much are you willing to be bound? I'm okay with being tied up completely and even blindfolded and gagged. But if one of us is gagged then we need a way of communicating without our safe word."

"I'm cool with that stuff," Dean said. "And when we're gagged…how 'bout we just shake our heads?"

"But you often shake your head when you are in the throes of passion," Castiel pointed out. Dean's cheeks flushed pink. "How about a certain action? Such as snapping fingers? That's something that neither of us ever do when having sex."

"Snapping fingers it is," Dean said. "Here, lemme research safe words."

He typed something and then clicked on a link.

"Says here that the most common kind is colours. Red for 'stop', yellow for 'slow down' and green for 'keep going'. Sounds simple enough."

"Those are common words," Castiel pointed out. "How about words that we are certain never to say during sex?"

Dean nodded.

"Okay. Gimme a minute." He closed his eyes, thinking. "How about…Lawrence for red and Kansas for yellow?"

Castiel nodded with a small smile, understanding Dean's reasoning behind choosing those safe words. And those were two words that he would never say while caught up in ecstasy, so Castiel would immediately know to stop or slow down.

"I think…Hell for red and Purgatory for yellow," he said after a moment. "I would never say Purgatory in any normal conversation and I never say Hell in bed. Lawrence and Kansas hold more significance for you than me."

Dean grinned and ruffled Castiel's hair. Castiel swatted his hand away, though he was smiling.

"Okay, so we've got safe words and no-go scenarios," Dean said. He paused and frowned at something on the screen. "Apparently, some subs don't use the safe word because they feel weak and wanna make their partner happy and then the top feels guilty for not reading their partner's body language and feels like they've damaged the bottom or something."

Castiel grimaced, knowing that both he and Dean would not use their safe word if it meant possibly disappointing their partner.

"Promise me, Cas," Dean said seriously. "Promise me that if it gets too rough, you'll use your safe words and won't hold out just to make me happy. Otherwise, I'm ripping up this thing and we'll forget this ever happened."

Castiel felt warm fuzziness spread through him at how much Dean cared for him.

"Only if you promise the same," he said. Dean nodded straight away.

"Done." He scratched out their safe words on the paper. "So, Cas, what d'you say about role play?"

Images of Dean in various costumes flashed through Castiel's mind and he felt a stirring in his pants.

"Definitely," he said vehemently. Dean grinned.

"Great. 'Cause I can't wait to see ya as a hot professor when you're topping."

He wrote something down.

"That's something we've gotta talk about as well. Topping and bottoming."

"From what I've read, a lot of couples choose one person to top and one person to bottom," Castiel said. "Tops aren't always dominant and bottoms aren't always submissive."

"Yeah," Dean grinned. "Have you seen us? I'd say we're both dominant but hey, we like shoving our dicks into each other and having the other's dick shoved into us."

Castiel felt himself flush at Dean's crude terms.

"But it also says that some couples alternate topping and bottoming," he said. "I think that if we are going to have normal sex, we can be caught up in the moment and see where it takes us. But if we are going to engage in bondage or role play then I feel that we must discuss it beforehand."

"Agreed," Dean said. "We're getting there, angel." He reached out and tugged Castiel close, giving him a one-armed hug. "I've got so many fantasies about doing all kinds of stuff to you…and you doing stuff to me." He looked away, his cheeks pink. "I just…never figured you'd be into that stuff."

"Apparently, I am," Castiel smiled. "Is that everything?"

"Scenarios," Dean said after scrolling down. "Doctor and patient…well, we sorta did that when you got that Doctor Sexy costume, didn't we?"

Castiel laughed and nuzzled into Dean's neck, remembering the times when he was jealous of a fictional character.

"Escort and client…oh, I like that. Master and slave…you okay with that one?"

"So long as it is not too demeaning," Castiel said. Dean nodded.

"Teacher and student…oh, all the times I've dreamed of being a naughty student with you as my hot professor…"

Castiel groaned and buried his face in Dean's neck in embarrassment, ignoring how his glasses pressed uncomfortably into his face.

"Pizza man and babysitter?" he muttered, his voice muffled. Dean let out an explosive laugh and kissed Castiel fondly before returning to his research.

"Okay, this stuff is really weird. Incest play? Animal play? Yeah, we're not going there. Rape and prisoner scenarios?"

Castiel shivered, memories of April and her taking charge swimming back to the forefront of his mind. Dean immediately set the laptop aside and pulled Castiel into his lap.

"I…wouldn't mind the second one," Castiel said quietly. "I must admit…the thought of you kidnapping and binding me is…appealing. Just…not the first one. Not after…April."

"Definitely not," Dean agreed, stroking Castiel's hair. Castiel purred and leaned into the touch, relaxing against Dean's chest and feeling Dean's cheek rest on top of his head. "You know what we've gotta do, Cas? Pure and innocent angel, corrupted by the sinful human."

Castiel chuckled softly.

"That's not a scenario," he said. "That's a reality."

"I know," Dean said proudly. "I corrupted an angel. That's enough to send anybody to Hell."

"Not if the angel chooses to be corrupted," Castiel retorted. "And not if the angel was never corrupted in the first place but simply shown a better path."

Dean was silent. When Castiel looked up, his human immediately pressed his lips to Castiel's and the ex-angel reciprocated, tangling his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Okay forget about the kinky stuff," Dean murmured, his voice a low, husky whisper. "Right now, all I want is to just stick my dick inside you and pound away."

Castiel shuddered, hot waves of arousal coursing through him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he demanded. "Get your dick inside me this instant. Fuck me now, Dean."

Dean groaned loudly and shoved Castiel down on the mattress before carefully placing the laptop and contract on the ground. He then turned and pounced on Castiel, attacking him with kisses and nibbles. Castiel whined and tipped his head back so that Dean could bite his throat. Dean sucked several bruises into Castiel's skin before gently taking Castiel's glasses off and shifting to the side to lay them on the bedside table and fumble in the drawer.

"Where's the damn lube?" he growled. Castiel whimpered and whined, trying to get Dean to return to his previous task. There were some days where they took their sweet time, engaging in plenty of foreplay and trying to bring each other as much pleasure as possible, and then there were some days where it was a race to prepare the bottom and then pound away in rough, hot intercourse. Castiel knew that this case was the latter and he felt hot and sweaty in anticipation of having Dean thrusting hard into him. He needed Dean inside him right now!

Castiel growled in approval when Dean finally found the lubricant and then he grabbed Dean's hair and pulled him in for a rough, nearly painful kiss, where Dean bit his bottom lip and attacked his mouth. His human pulled away after a moment and Dean and Castiel stripped as quickly as possible, ripping shirts off and tugging down pants and underpants. Once they were both naked, Dean coated his fingers in lubricant and stuck two inside Castiel at once. Castiel groaned in pleasure as Dean began to scissor him open and it felt like only seconds before a third finger joined in. When Dean's fingers brushed over his prostate, Castiel cried out and gripped Dean's biceps so hard that his fingernails left red marks in his human's skin.

"That's enough!" he ordered. "I need you to put your penis inside me right now, Dean!"

Dean chuckled – and it was a low, dark laugh that made Castiel's swollen penis feel even harder and made his heart race faster – and brushed his fingers over Castiel's prostate again.

"You didn't ask very nicely, angel," Dean said smugly as Castiel moaned long and loudly.

"Fuck me, Dean!" Castiel demanded. "Fuck me this instant! I need you to fuck me now or so help me –!"

Dean grinned.

"Well, if you insist," he said. He removed his fingers, took a moment to lubricate his penis and then lined himself up. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist tightly and all but forced Dean inside. He groaned loudly as Dean filled and completed him and let his head fall back as familiar pleasure overwhelmed him.

"How about I take this slooooow?" Dean said with an evil grin, rocking his hips very gently. This created enough friction to drive Castiel mad but not enough to satisfy him.

"How about you move and pound into me?" Castiel hissed. "You're aroused. I'm very aroused. I need you to fuck me hard right now!"

Dean's pupils were so dilated that it was very difficult to make out the thin ring of green around them. Castiel knew that 'dirty talk' drove Dean wild and that telling Dean to 'fuck him' would result in very hard and coarse sex, which was exactly what he desired.

"As you wish," Dean forced out. He pulled back and slammed his hips forward, ramming into Castiel hard. Castiel howled in pure, primal rapture as Dean hit his prostate and waves of unimaginable pleasure filled every cell of his body, short-circuiting his mind. Dean began to thrust roughly and pound into Castiel so hard that the ex-angel knew that he would be very sore afterwards but Castiel was thrilled at the prospect; this was the sort of pain that he loved and enjoyed. With every forceful thrust, Dean's penis drove against Castiel's prostate and the growing ecstasy reduced Castiel to a whining, whimpering, babbling mess, only able to say Dean's name – and even that was broken.

"You close, angel?" Dean grunted. Castiel could only nod as he felt heat settling in his stomach and his groin tightening and he tried to reach up and wrap his arms around Dean's neck but he was too weak and his mind was too foggy to focus. Chuckling darkly, Dean clasped his fingers with Castiel's and began to pound even harder, burying himself deep inside Castiel. Castiel began to sob, tears streaming down his face at the raw euphoria sparking and jolting through him, and he groaned in horror when Dean's pace slowed.

"Okay?" Dean said, barely coherent. "Crying…happy? Or –"

"D-Don't stop," Castiel snarled, desperate for release and angry that Dean was denying him his orgasm. His legs tightened around Dean's waist and he thrust his hips up, fucking himself on Dean's penis and letting out a choked cry when he hit his prostate. "F-Fuck me. Fuck me hard, D-Dean! D-Don't stop!"

Dean immediately picked up the pace again and Castiel was once again reduced to whimpers and sobs. The familiar heat of his impending climax was now spreading through his abdomen and Castiel felt pure, hot energy shoot through him, his muscles seizing in anticipation. As soon as Dean's shaky hand wrapped around his penis, Castiel knew that he was lost. It only took three strokes to bring Castiel to his climax and he howled and screamed as his vision went white and he exploded like a supernova, stars bursting behind the eyelids that he'd squeezed shut. He heard Dean bellow as his orgasm also hit and then hot, sticky liquid was being pumped deep inside Castiel, who had collapsed in a limp heap on the bed, his legs falling away from around Dean's waist. He felt Dean sag bonelessly on top of him, breathing heavily.

"W-Wow," Dean gasped, pressing a clumsy kiss to Castiel's lips. "You're awesome, Cas."

Castiel nodded, unable to move at all. He felt Dean begin to pull out and he whined, not wanting to lose the sensation of being full and complete.

"Don't go, Dean," he complained. "I like having you inside me."

"You can't seriously wanna go for another round?" Dean said disbelievingly.

"I am physically incapable of 'going for another round'," Castiel panted. "But I – I enjoy having your penis inside me, even if we are not focusing on climaxing. It is as close as I can get to you without the ability to see your soul."

Dean's face softened and he shifted further up to press a kiss to Castiel's sweaty forehead. However, this made his penis brush against Castiel's prostate and in his post-orgasm condition, Castiel couldn't bear it.

"N-No!" he said, stars swimming before him. "Get it out! Get it out!"

Dean immediately pulled out and cupped Castiel's face.

"You okay, angel? I didn't hurt you?" he said worriedly. Castiel shook his head.

"I seem to be hypersensitive after experiencing my orgasm. I can't…"

"I get it." Dean rolled off Castiel and then pulled him close, so that Castiel was fitted against his side. Castiel threw his arm over Dean's stomach weakly and looped his leg over Dean's, in order to pull him as close as possible. The physical sensations of sex were nice but Castiel knew that it only felt this pleasurable because he loved Dean so much. If given the choice, he would choose to simply be close to Dean and hold him close for the rest of his life rather than have lots of sex for the sake of it and he knew that he only liked to have sex with Dean for the pure closeness of the act.

"Oh, God," Dean said, combing Castiel's damp hair with trembling fingers. Castiel purred and closed his eyes. "I can't wait till we start all this kinky stuff if that's what plain sex is like."

Images of Dean tied to the bed and at his mercy made Castiel shudder with desire. He just hummed in agreement and nestled into Dean's side, trying not to show any sign of the fantasies that were currently flashing through his head.


	5. In Which Cas is Daphne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Don't complain. I'm in a mood.

**5\. In which Cas is Daphne**

 

"No way!" Charlie said loudly. "Harmony all the way!"

"Harry and Hermione are like siblings," Castiel argued. "It  _is_  possible for a male and a female to be close with no romantic feelings. I feel that Ginny is good for Harry; she's independent and 'kicks his ass' and is a strong woman."

"And Hermione isn't?"

"I didn't say that. But Ginny has been 'close to Voldemort in a way that only Harry understands and vice versa."

"You need better ships, Cas."

Before Castiel could reply, he felt hot breath next to his ear.

"Good to go?" Dean whispered. Recognising it as their start phrase, Castiel immediately nodded. The next thing he knew, a hand had clamped over his mouth and he was pulled out of his seat.

"Hey!" Charlie jumped up. "What the hell, Dean?"

"'S okay, Charlie," Dean said. "We're just role playing."

Castiel reached up and pulled Dean's hand away from his mouth.

"Dean and I have agreed to try BDSM," he said. "We have a phrase that we use to initiate it, to ensure that the other knows what's happening, and Dean just used it with me."

Charlie was suddenly grinning widely.

"Ohhh," she said with a sly wink. " _Role play_! You kinky bitches!"

"I know, right," Dean grinned. "His idea."

Castiel replaced Dean's hand over his mouth and that seemed to be a clear enough signal to continue because Dean immediately slipped back into character by chuckling darkly.

"I have the angel!" he said in a bad Italian accent. "You'll never see him again!"

Castiel struggled as Dean began to haul him towards their bedroom. He shouted into Dean's hand and waved at Charlie as though he was signalling for help but Charlie just gasped and covered her mouth.

"He's taking Cas!" she cried dramatically. "Whatever shall we do? We shall never see our dear, sweet angel again!"

Castiel stuck his tongue out and licked Dean's hand until his human pulled it away with a disgusted sound.

"Charlie!" he said, trying to break free of Dean's grip. "Help me!"

"Alas, I cannot!" Charlie sighed loudly and swooned. "For I am but a weak, helpless woman!"

Castiel felt Dean's grip slacken momentarily. In a moment, he had been turned around and heaved up over Dean's shoulder, as though he was being classically kidnapped. When Dean turned around and Castiel could see Charlie again, he saw her give him a smug wink before returning to her  _Harry Potter_  book. As Dean carried him down the hallway to their bedroom, Castiel thumped his back and tried to free himself, though his efforts weren't serious.

"Don't try and struggle," Dean said, still in that bad Italian accent. "You're not going anywhere, angel."

Once in their room, Dean kicked the door shut and deposited Castiel on the bed. Castiel watched, trembling with anticipation, as Dean pulled a length of rope from under their bed and held it up.

"Good to go?" he said again. Castiel was a little nervous at being tied up and at someone else's mercy but this was Dean. This was his human, who he trusted deeply and undoubtedly and who would never hurt him or betray his trust like this.

"Good to go," Castiel answered. Dean's lecherous grin signified his return to character.

"I have you now, my pretty angel," he said in his bad accent. "Nowhere to run. You're mine now."

"Let me go!" Castiel pleaded. He couldn't believe just how arousing it was to plead for his freedom while being overpowered, all in a controlled situation with the man he loved. If this had happened outside the bedroom…Castiel shook his head at the thought.

"Never! Why should I let such a beautiful angel go?" Dean said. Castiel felt warmth blossom inside him at that. Even acting as a villain, Dean still thought he was beautiful!

"I love you, Dean," he couldn't help but say. Something flickered in Dean's eyes, letting Castiel know that this sentiment was reciprocated, but then Dean shook his head.

"Do not lie to me, angel!" he tutted and climbed onto the bed, straddling Castiel. "You would say anything to get out of this!"

Castiel recognised the hidden message behind Dean's words: if it was too much, say his safe word.

"Yes," Castiel said quickly. "I'm sorry. Please just let me go!"

Dean sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed Castiel's wrists, pinned them above his head and then wound loops of rope around them, binding them together. Castiel's heart thumped madly as he was bound to the bed, left totally defenceless. While he was a little scared, he felt nothing but unconditional trust for Dean and he also felt himself becoming very, very turned on.

"Good to go?" Dean said once he had fastened Castiel's wrists to the headboard. Castiel didn't even have to think.

"Good to go," he said straight away.

"Good," Dean said in satisfaction. "Because I have you at my mercy, angel. What should I do to you?"

"You could let me go," Castiel said. "Sir."

"Sir. I like it. But it will get you nowhere. I will not let my angel go now that I have him."

"I could make it worth your while," Castiel said, rolling his hips suggestively. Dean bit his lip as their groins made contact.

"How would you do that?"

"Sexual favours. I could pleasure you until you are convinced to release me."

Dean's eyebrows rose.

"That is a magnificent idea. Are you willing to do anything for your freedom?"

Castiel swallowed, feeling flushed and hot.

"Anything," he rasped.

"Good. First, I will torture you until you beg for mercy. And then you will fuck me and give me much pleasure."

Castiel's heart skipped a beat at the word 'torture' and images of being sliced, slashed and altogether hurt swam in his vision. Even though he knew that Dean didn't mean that sort of torture, being tied up had left him vulnerable and now he felt uncomfortable.

"H-Hell," he said reluctantly. Dean immediately broke character and leaned down, cupping Castiel's face.

"Shit! You okay? What'd I do wrong, Cas?"

"N-Nothing," Castiel said quickly. "I just felt a little…overwhelmed."

"Uh huh," Dean said disbelievingly. "Tell me what's really up or I'm untying you and we can forget about this."

"I'm just being silly," Castiel said.

"Don't say that, Cas! You're tied up and I'm acting evil and you feel uncomfortable. What the hell's going on?"

"I…just don't like the word 'torture'," Castiel admitted. "It brings back unpleasant memories."

Dean's face softened and he leaned down and gave Castiel a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I won't use it anymore. Shit, Cas, I didn't know."

"It wasn't your fault, Dean. I think that we have had too much experience with torture to be able to utilise the word in the bedroom."

"Yeah." Dean still looked downcast, which made Castiel's stomach churn. He shouldn't have used the safe word!

"I'm sorry –"

"Hey! Cut that out, Cas! I'm glad you used the safe word! You use your red or yellow words whenever you frigging need to, okay?"

Castiel nodded, trying not to cry as Dean kissed him again.

"I think it's too soon. How 'bout we just untie you and go slow? Or I can just hug you if you really don't –"

"Good to go," Castiel said firmly. Dean froze, staring at him, and Castiel decided that his human needed some more incentive. "How would I fuck you if I'm tied up? Sir."

"You are a smart angel." Castiel was thrilled that Dean was back in character. "I'm sure you will figure something out. But for now…"

Dean unbuttoned Castiel's slacks and pulled them down. He passed a hand over Castiel's hard, concealed length and Castiel bit back a moan. How was it so much more intense now that he was tied up and helpless?

"I will have to punish you," Dean said. His eyes seemed to be asking Castiel if this word was alright and Castiel nodded. Punish was much better!

"But why?" he implored. Dean grinned widely.

"Because I can."

And with that, he yanked Castiel's boxers down and took Castiel's penis in his mouth. Castiel cried out and tried to grab Dean's hair but all he could do was clench his fists in their bonds.

"No, no," Dean said, sitting up. "You will not make one sound, angel. You are being punished, remember?"

"I'm sorry," Castiel said. "I can't help myself!"

Dean tutted. He got off the bed, leaving Castiel to whine and buck his hips, and rummaged around in a drawer for a moment before returning with Castiel's old blue tie. Castiel felt heat begin to pool in his stomach as he realised what was going to happen.

"Then I will have to do something about it. Open your mouth."

Castiel shook his head. Dean trailed a finger down his penis and the onslaught of sensations made Castiel gasp, which meant that his mouth was open for Dean to shove the tie into. Dean pulled his head off the pillow to tie the makeshift gag at the back of Castiel's head and then sat back on his haunches.

"Now I have you right where I want you," he said. "And now you are going to fuck me. I will have total control over you, angel."

A delicious shiver ran through Castiel at those words. Dean quickly removed his clothes and then he leaned over to snatch up the lubricant that was on the bedside table. He then slicked up his own fingers, reached down and inserted two. Castiel was forced to watch as Dean fingered himself and it was driving him mad! All he could do was whimper and buck his hips desperately as Dean groaned and stuck a third finger inside himself.

"Dean! Please!" he tried to say but the gag muffled his words. Being gagged in any normal circumstance would not be appealing in any way but the feeling of being completely at Dean's mercy was turning Castiel on more than he thought it would and now he understood why couples chose to engage in these practices.

"And now to prepare my pretty angel," Dean cackled, coating his palm in lubricant. He reached out and took Castiel's length in his hand and Castiel moaned loudly into his gag and thrashed around. Not being able to reach out and touch Dean was maddeningly arousing!

"Please!" Castiel pleaded, despite the word coming out as an 'mmph' sound. Dean grinned widely and let Castiel's penis go before leaning in.

"Fuck me, beautiful angel," he whispered. Castiel made a noise that couldn't possibly be human and he groaned long and loudly as Dean raised his hips and then sank down onto Castiel's penis. The feeling of being enveloped by Dean's hot tightness immediately short-circuited Castiel's mind and when Dean began to rock his hips and sent jolts of electricity shooting through his body, Castiel just let out a choked sob and tugged at his bonds. This was unbearable!

"So good, angel," Dean murmured, meeting Castiel's shaky thrust upwards with a downwards roll of his hips. "So big…you fill me completely, angel. You have such a big cock and it fills me up."

Castiel groaned out a strangled cry. His head whipped from side to side, he was pulling at the rope around his wrists and he was bucking his hips wildly, hoping desperately that he would reach his climax because this was the most potent, most electric sex that he and Dean had ever had!

Thankfully, his prayer was answered soon. After a few strokes of his own penis, Dean reached his orgasm with a loud grunt and a long, low groan and coated Castiel's torso in a sticky white substance. Castiel then climaxed with a muffled shout, his muscles seizing up and his whole body becoming limp afterwards. He panted and breathed heavily, feeling boneless and sagging in his bonds, and Dean immediately got off him and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"You okay, Cas?" he demanded. Castiel nodded weakly.

"That was…very pleasurable," he mumbled. "I would like to do that again."

Dean cupped his face with a fond smile, bent down to kiss him and then quickly untied his hands. Castiel immediately reached out and pulled Dean down into a tight hug, his hands roaming all over Dean's body as though he had been starved of his favourite food and was now getting to taste it again.

"I love you, Dean." He leaned up and planted a kiss on Dean's lips. "I love you so much. My human. My husband." He peppered kisses all over Dean's face and throat, until Dean rolled off him and pulled him close. Castiel immediately began to purr, feeling safe and warm in Dean's arms.

"I love you too, Cas. I'm glad you used the safe word and told me what's up. It'd kill me if I hurt you, angel. Now let me take care of you. The Dom always takes care of the sub afterwards. Anything you want, Cas."

"Just hold me, Dean," Castiel murmured. "I feel safe when you hold me."

"Sure thing."

Dean pressed small kisses to Castiel's dark hair. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and drifted off, content in the knowledge that his human would always protect him no matter what.


	6. In Which Panda is Fucking Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> With both me getting paid tomorrow and Mum getting paid tonight (too late for anything but dinner though lol), I’ve had to survive on a packet of rice crackers and half a cheese and tomato sandwich today. Do not blame me for this extension of Pie (48).

**6\. In Which Panda is Fucking Hungry**

 

Castiel very much liked the gleam in Dean’s eye as his human unzipped his slacks. When Dean’s hand brushed over Castiel’s boxers, the ex-angel let out an embarrassingly loud moan and threw his head back, gripping the bench behind him so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

“I’m gonna blow you, Cas,” Dean said in a deep voice. Castiel whimpered. “You put all that effort into making me that pie. I’d feel bad if I didn’t give you a present.”

His hand trailed over the bulge in Castiel’s boxers again. Castiel moaned again and sagged against the bench. How was he supposed to think straight when Dean kept touching him like that?

“And then I’m gonna take you to bed,” Dean continued, slowly pulling Castiel’s boxers down. Castiel whined and trembled in anticipation. “And when you can get it back up, you can fuck me. You deserve it for that amazing pie. Okay?”

“O-Okay,” Castiel croaked, trying to think coherently. He and Dean had recently started sleeping together, progressing from ‘handjobs’ and ‘blowjobs’, and while Dean liked to call it ‘fucking’, Castiel wasn’t much a fan of the crude term. Maybe he’d warm up to it but he preferred just ‘sex’ or ‘sleeping together’, since Dean had kicked up a fuss when he’d called it ‘making love’.

“Would you look at that?” Dean said. “Looks like there is pie here for me after all.”

“I – I don’t –”

Dean scooped up some cherry filling and carefully smeared Castiel’s penis with it. Castiel whimpered loudly and his knees nearly gave way. Grinning, Dean kneeled down, eyed Castiel’s erect length for a moment and then took it in his mouth. Castiel cried out loudly when he felt Dean’s tongue flick over the tip, dipping into his slit, and then Dean swallowed Castiel’s penis down fully. Castiel could feel himself hit the back of Dean’s throat and gasps and nonsense words escaped from his mouth without permission.

“Deeeeaaaaannnn…” he groaned. Dean chuckled and the vibrations made Castiel’s mind go blank immediately. Dean began to bob his head, suckling on Castiel’s length and hollowing his cheeks to drive Castiel quite possibly insane. All of Castiel’s strength was being used to hold himself up against the bench, since his legs were quite unreliable, and he could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He usually lasted longer than this but today, it was impossible!

“Dean – I’m – I’m going to – oh – Dean –” he babbled, feeling his groin tighten. Dean looked up at him with those bright green eyes of his and the wicked but loving look in them was enough to bring Castiel’s climax crashing on him. Yelling with pleasure, he braced himself against the bench as he released into Dean’s mouth and Dean swallowed it all down and when his orgasm faded away, Castiel slid down to the ground.

“I – I really – missed you,” he panted, shaking. Dean grinned and zipped his slacks back up.

“Missed you too, Cas. Now, c’mon. Reckon you can walk?”

The thought of more sex gave Castiel enough strength to shakily climb to his feet and, chuckling, Dean wrapped an arm around him and guided him to their bedroom. They ran into Sam on the way, who just squeaked and made a hurried excuse about seeking out Rose again to see if he could stay with her for the night, and when Dean laughed in satisfaction, all Castiel could do was stare at his beautiful face and savour the moment.


	7. Dammit, Dean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Well, if you’ve read Worth (175), then you’ll know just why I’m writing this. This is a direct extension of that. And if you’ve read LokiNeedsHugs1031’s ‘A First Time For Everything’ then you’ll notice similarities between our latest chapters but that’s because we’ve both had Dean feels and did a lot of collaboration tonight!

**7\. Dammit, Dean!**

 

Dean’s head was spinning as Cas pressed sweet kiss after sweet kiss to his mouth. How could everyone think so highly of him? What the hell had he ever done to deserve all of this love and affection and loyalty?

“Cas –” he choked out. Cas made a shushing sound and kissed him on the nose.

“Let me love you, Dean. Please.”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and finally nodded. He felt Cas gently tilt his head back and trail searing kisses down his throat. He swallowed hard.

“Up.”

Dean obeyed the command and sat up so that Cas could pull his shirts off. His angel then pushed him back down to the bed and began to lay a burning path down his chest, pausing at his nipples. He took the left one into his mouth and Dean hissed, his back arching as pleasure surged through him.

“You are beautiful, Dean,” Cas whispered, leaning up to kiss Dean on the lips. “You are amazing and wonderful.”

He returned to Dean’s chest and suckled on his right nipple. Dean groaned loudly as Cas swirled his tongue around the pink nub and took it between his teeth, biting and tugging lightly. He prayed for Cas to just leave his chest and go down lower but Cas clearly had other plans because it was a while before he finally resumed his mouth’s journey down south.

“Caaaaaasssss,” he moaned as Cas licked around the waistband of his jeans. Cas slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them, Dean lifting his hips to help, before mouthing at Dean’s hard dick through his boxers. Dean groaned loudly and tangled his fingers in Cas’ dark hair and it was only a moment before Cas was then pulling the boxers off.

“I love you, Dean,” he said firmly as he quickly pulled his own clothes off. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the head of Dean’s dick and Dean nearly doubled over with a loud exclamation.

“Dammit, Cas!” he cried. Cas sat back on his haunches, looking both mischievous and determined. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I won’t proceed any further until you tell me one positive attribute about yourself,” Cas said firmly. “For each positive thing, I will give you a reward.”

Dean froze. That wasn’t fair! What the hell was Cas playing at?

“I’m…loyal?” he finally managed to force out. Cas smiled and bent down to kiss Dean’s cock again, making him groan loudly. “Fuck!”

“Not yet, Dean. What else?”

“I’m…brave. And – and – caring.”

This was rewarded with a small blowjob that had Dean’s toes curling and his mouth making filthy sounds. When Cas came back up, still attached to Dean’s cock by a line of drool, he smiled and reached into the nearby drawer for the lube.

“I’m going to make love to you, Dean,” he said. “Not fuck you but make love. While I prep you, I want you to tell me more good things about yourself. The more things you tell me, the faster I’ll prep you and the faster I’ll put my penis inside you.”

Dean moaned at the thought. When he felt a cold finger circle his entrance and then push in, he let out a long, loud groan and tried to raise his hips so that Cas’ finger could go deeper.

“No,” Cas said firmly. “Something positive, Dean.”

“Wonderful?”

Cas crooked his finger, brushing against Den’s prostate. Dean yelped and tried to thrust down into the touch but Cas quickly pulled back.

“Funny!” Dean said in a strangled gasp. Cas smiled and inserted a second finger scissoring him open. “Protective! Good brother! Cas, please!”

It wasn’t long before Cas had four fingers inside Dean, who was panting and fucking himself on them. His angel withdrew them and then coated his dick in lube before crawling on top of Dean. Dean quickly wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, gasping in relief when Cas finally pushed in. He grabbed Cas’ biceps, gripping them tightly and throwing his head back as Cas began to thrust slowly and rock his hips into Dean’s.

“I love you so very much, Dean,” Cas panted, cupping Dean’s face shakily. “You are – so – amazing – wonderful – kind – selfless – beautiful – words cannot describe –”

Each word was punctuated with a gentle thrust. Dean could feel the unimaginable love pouring off Cas and, to his horror, tears began to well in his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Cas said. “Tell me.”

“D-Don’t deserve it,” Dean choked. He was crying during sex! How girly was that? “C’mon, Cas…why you doin’ this?”

“Because you are – you are beautiful, Dean!” Cas rolled his hips, brushing against Dean’s prostate, and Dean roared in pure pleasure. “You are w-worthy of every little bit of love! I could – could not imagine – imagine anybody more deserving!”

Dean could feel his orgasm building up. He was still crying and Cas leaned down to brush his lips against Dean’s cheeks, erasing his tears.

“I – cannot tell you – how – how much I – I love you,” Cas panted. He took Dean’s dick in hand and began to pump and it only took several strokes before pleasure was exploding inside him and his vision was full of blinding colours and Dean howled and cried and writhed around, reeling from the best orgasm he’d ever had. He felt Cas release deep inside him as he lay panting, his limbs jelly-like, and Cas collapsed bonelessly on him when sated.

“Y-Y-You really mean –?” Dean forced out. Cas smiled tenderly and rolled off Dean so that he could snuggle into his side.

“Every word, Dean. It physically pains me that you cannot see just how amazing and beautiful you are.”

He kissed Dean’s cheek. Feeling an overwhelming, raw love well up inside him, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tightly, kissing and nuzzling into his hair.

“Love you too, Cas. You don’t deserve me.”

Cas shook his head, his fingers tracing patterns on Dean’s stomach.

“No. It is I who doesn’t deserve you, Dean. And I will spend every day of the rest of my life telling you that you deserve love if I must.”


	8. I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Occasionally, I re-read Moments. Both because I like to see how my writing has changed and matured and because I sometimes catch little scenes that I can expand on here. Like from Mine (108), which is what you’ve got here.
> 
> No prizes for guessing what I named this chapter after.

**8\. I’m Yours**

“Too – many – layers!” Dean complained, yanking Castiel’s plaid shirt off and moving to his pants.

“My – apologies,” Castiel mumbled around Dean’s mouth. Dean growled and tugged Castiel’s slacks and boxers down before shoving the ex-angel down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

“Stop apologising!” Dean snapped as Castiel finally managed to get his pants off, losing the race to undress his partner. “Not your fault! None of it is!”

Tangling his fingers in Castiel’s hair, he bent down and forcefully pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel’s mind immediately began to cloud over with lust and any coherent thoughts in his mind evaporated as blood surged down to his groin. He groaned into Dean’s hungry mouth and tried to flip them over, to grind down and relieve himself of this aching hardness, but Dean wasn’t having any of it.

“No.” He tugged on Castiel’s hair. A sudden wave of hot arousal coursed through Castiel, leaving him momentarily breathless. “You’re mine, Cas. Mine. I’m gonna show everyone.”

Leaning down to Castiel’s neck, he fastened his lips onto a sensitive spot and bit. Castiel couldn’t help the long, low moan that escaped his mouth and he scrabbled at Dean’s back for something to grip, eventually settling for digging his fingernails into his lover’s skin.

“Please – please, Dean,” he panted. Dean pulled away from the bright red skin and planted a sweet kiss on Castiel’s lips.

“I’m gonna claim you,” he said. “Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine. You want that, angel?”

It was getting hard to breathe now. All Castiel could do was nod, his hands roaming over Dean’s body as though touching every little bit of his lover would somehow purify him from that shifter’s dirty presence.

“Not gonna take this slow.” Dean licked and kissed a searing trail down Castiel’s chest, bypassing his nipples entirely. Hanging for release, Castiel let out a desperate keen and ran his hands up and down Dean’s biceps, as though unable to decide where to grab. “Gonna be hard, Cas. Hated it when that bitch touched you. Gotta get rid of her bad touch.”

The thought of being claimed, of being pounded into with raw passion, of being marked and purified, ignited a burning fire deep inside him. He gave a long, loud moan.

“You want that, angel?”

Castiel nodded desperately.

“Please…” he whined. “Need you, Dean. Want you.” Full of desire, he said the one thing he knew would result in a very rough and passionate time. “F-Fuck me, Dean.”

It was the first time he’d said that – it was no secret that it wasn’t his favourite way of describing their intimate moments. He knew immediately that it had had a tremendous effect on Dean by the way his lover stared at him, pupils dilated and mouth quivering.

“Oh, you’re asking for it,” Dean said in a strangled voice. “You can’t say that and get away with it.”

“I want it.” Castiel could hardly think through the fog in his mind. “Please, Dean. Need you to f-fuck me. That – that shifter –”

Mentioning the shifter didn’t seem to be the best idea. Dean snarled and smashed his lips to Castiel’s in an aggressive kiss before fumbling around in their bedside table for a bottle of lubricant.

“Not gonna go easy, Cas,” he warned.

“Good.” Castiel wanted it to be rough. He wanted Dean to cleanse him, to prove that he was Dean’s and nobody else’s. He was strong and he was independent and Dean didn’t own him but he liked the feeling of belonging to Dean, of being the only one that Dean touched in this way and being the only one to touch Dean like this. It was one of his favourite feelings and he never wanted it to end.

When a slick, cool finger pushed inside him, he groaned and lifted his hips so that it could penetrate deeper. Dean seemed to be in a hurry to open him up because while he did take care to locate Castiel’s prostate and make the ex-angel cry out in pleasure, he was very quick to insert another finger and begin scissoring. Suddenly, Castiel couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Do it now!” he demanded. Dean paused, staring down at him with lust-blown eyes.

“What?”

“Do it now! Have sex with me right this minute!”

“But – only two –”

And that was what Castiel loved about Dean. Even full of lust and anger, even desperate to pound into Castiel hard, he still ensured that Castiel obtained as much pleasure and as little pain as possible. It was one of the many things that Castiel admired about his lover. But Castiel wanted the pain. He wanted to feel sore afterwards, to be left with a reminder that he was Dean’s and nobody else’s.

“Do it!” he growled. Dean still didn’t look sure but his desire eventually won out and he quickly began to coat his penis in lubricant.

“You sure?” he asked, positioning himself at Castiel’s entrance. In response, Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and his arms around Dean’s neck. They seemed to have sex in this position a lot but Castiel never found it boring. Yes, it was physically pleasing but what truly guided him towards his climax was seeing the passion in Dean’s eyes and sensing the love in his movements and feeling the pride and accomplishment that came with bringing Dean to orgasm and giving him this wondrous pleasure. It was the closest thing to giving Dean tangible love that he could think of.

Castiel hissed at the burn as Dean slid in. Dean paused halfway inside him.

“You seriously sure?” he said. “I’m gonna be rough and fuck you, Cas. It’s gonna –”

“Just do it!” Castiel ordered.

“Sure thing, Shia,” Dean muttered. Before Castiel could ask him what he meant, Dean pulled out and then snapped his hips forward. Castiel wailed at the burning pleasure and as Dean began to pound into him rough and hard, all he could do was let out helpless noises of pleasure.

“Dean – please – keep going –” he pleaded. It burned and stung as Dean thrust in and out, heightening Castiel’s pleasure by nipping at his collar and throat to leave marks and show everybody that Castiel was his. But it was the kind of pain that Castiel desired, that made him feel loved and claimed and that combined with the surges of lightning from his prostate to drive him crazy, further towards his orgasm. As pain and pleasure radiated through him, Castiel yelped and frantically ran his hands over every little bit of Dean and kissed him sloppily and shakily, desperate for their connection to deepen.

“I – I love – love –” he tried to say but it came out garbled and nonsensical.

“I know.” Dean clumsily kissed him back, still rolling his hips into Castiel as hard as possible. “I know, baby.”

He’d never called Castiel baby before and it just served to drive Castiel crazier. Feeling his orgasm building, he focused on pushing Dean’s hips down with his legs and thrusting his hips up so that Dean went deeper, all while latching onto Dean’s hair like a lifeline and pulling. Hair pulling also aroused Dean, so Castiel knew that he was driving Dean insane.

“Please – Dean – going to –” he moaned. Dean reached down in response and wrapped a shaky hand around Castiel’s penis. It only took several strokes before Castiel was howling and shouting, his muscles seizing up, his vision swimming and turning white, his ears ringing. It was one of the most intense orgasms that he’d ever had and Dean came only a moment later, growling and kissing Castiel possessively while filling him up. Castiel eagerly swallowed his grunts and cries as his limbs grew heavy and he melted into the bed.

“Whoa.” Dean pulled out, Castiel hissing at the burn, but remained on top of him and began to caress him gently. “Damn, Cas.”

He bent down and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead, still running his hands over Castiel’s body. Castiel was still quite sore from Dean’s treatment but in that moment, he felt more loved than he had in a long time.


	9. Short and Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.
> 
> Well, I'm finally in the mood for smut again! Here's a small, sweet follow-up to 206 (Useless) and 207 (Bed)!

**9\. Short and Sweet**

Castiel was very grateful that Dean had asked Sam to take Zoey and Robbie for the day because the time he spent with Dean after his stupid breakdown was priceless. They had spent the day in bed, kissing and lazily grinding and laying in each other's arms, and with Dean now running a hand down his chest, Castiel felt the beginnings of arousal stirring inside him.

"I think I'm in the mood now, Dean," he said, his voice lower than usual. He felt Dean's mouth curl up in a smile against his throat and then begin to nibble and suckle kisses. Castiel closed his eyes, a smile on his lips, and he tipped his head back to give Dean better access. He shivered when Dean's fingers ghosted over a nipple and began to rub and play with it, tweaking it and eliciting a hiss.

"Just lay back and enjoy, angel," Dean murmured, biting Castiel's collar hard enough to leave a bruise. Castiel groaned and melted into the touch. "Gonna show you just how much I love you."

Dean rolled on top of Castiel, straddling his hips, and he began to trail kisses down Castiel's chest, slowly grinding down. Castiel bit his lips as Dean's jean-clad bulge rubbed against his own erection, confined within his slacks, and he suddenly realised that they were still wearing far too many clothes.

"Someone's eager," Dean chuckled when Castiel fumbled for the button of his jeans to try and force them down. Castiel smiled when Dean decided to help him out and when Dean then undid Castiel's slacks and gently tugged them and his boxers down, he decided to reward his human with a fierce kiss.

Once they were both naked, Dean kissed a searing trail down Castiel's torso to his groin. Castiel gritted his teeth to hold back his cry when Dean licked up his penis but when Dean took it into his mouth, Castiel couldn't contain his strangled yelp. Dean laughed, the vibrations making Castiel buck his hips up and thrust into Dean's mouth.

As Dean sucked and bobbed and licked, Castiel could only shake his head and thrust helplessly and pant and moan, feeling the heat building up in his stomach quickly. Today was apparently a quick day – Castiel knew that he wouldn't last long, so he tangled his fingers in Dean's hair and tugged. Dean let out a sharp exclamation, which just made Castiel emit a choked cry and thrust up again. Dean smiled and paused his activity, nearly making Castiel sob in frustration.

"Love you, Cas."

The minute Dean resumed pleasuring Castiel, the ex-angel couldn't hold it back any longer. As he climaxed in Dean's mouth, Castiel howled, stars exploding behind his eyes, and he sagged into the bed beneath him when his orgasm had passed. Dean crawled up his body, a proud grin on his face, and Castiel reached out with shaking arms, grabbed his human's face and tugged him down for a hard kiss. Tasting himself on Dean's lips just made him growl and wrap his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down on top of him.

"I – I love you t-too, Dean. Thank you."

Dean broke the kiss, a small smile on his face, and he began to brush the hair back from Castiel's forehead and plant tiny kisses there. Castiel closed his eyes and smiled back.

"You still appear to be aroused."

"Don't worry about me, angel. This is all about you."


End file.
